La Cadena Báltica
by Noto Yamato
Summary: Si verte privado de tu libertad es malo, peor es enterarte que te vendieron. Un fic sobre las républicas bálticas y como llegaron al poder de Rusia acabada la Segunda Guerra Mundial


_Como hoy, 23 de agosto es el 22 aniversario de este evento y aparte soy una gran aficionada de los bálticos, no podia pasar la oportunidad de darle mi homenaje con este fic. Ademas es muy especial porque es la primera historia que termino, porque soy incapaz de hacerlo. Tambien quiero hacer notar que las nyos actuan como las capitales. Dicho esto.._

_Disfruten^^_

_._._._._._._._._._.

21 de agosto de 1989, Riga (Letonia)

Las tres bálticas estaban reunidas en una casa a las afueras de Riga, cerca de la costa, nadie podía saber de sus planes ni encuentros clandestinos. Desde allí había sido donde Tallin organizaba sus conciertos de rock and roll, donde Riga fabricaba las pancartas que adornaban la universidad y donde Vilna recopilaba canciones tradicionales para cantarlas en las movilizaciones en las plazas. Tras una pequeña "revolución" en Moscú, las capitales habían conseguido volver a sus países, y aunque todas sentían todavía la vigilancia de Moscú sobre todos sus movimientos, no les había impedido organizar varios focos de resistencia para conseguir la independencia. Las tres tenían noticias de que Budapest y Praga estaban listos para volverse en contra del ejército ruso que había en sus países. Varsovia le había mandado una carta a Vilna indicándola que pronto se celebrarían unas elecciones democráticas, para poder librarse del régimen soviético. Todos tenían muchas más esperanzas desde que Gorbachov puso en marcha la Perestroika y el Glásnost, ya no estaban tan aislados del mundo. Eso las animo, ya que lo tomaban como un símbolo de la decadencia de la URSS. Pero aquellas esperanzas se convirtieron en rabia cuando el gobierno de Berlín publicó las clausulas secretas del pacto de no agresión entre los nazis y los soviéticos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-¡Esto es indignante!-Grito Vilna cuando entró en la casa con el periódico en la mano. -¡Nos vendieron!

-V-Vilna, d-deberías calmarte un p-poco-Riga se había asustado de la entrada de la castaña.

-Déjame ver eso-Tallin le arrebato el periódico y tras ajustarse las gafas empezó a leer en voz alta-"Ayer se hizo público por parte del gobierno central de Berlín las clausulas del tratado por el cual la URSS no atacó al ejercito de Hitler durante la primera parte de la Guerra que desoló Europa. Según ha podido saber esta redacción, Hitler le prometió a Stalin los territorios de Finlandia, Estonia, Letonia, Lituania y se repartirían Polonia entre los dos. Stalin acepto ya que no soportaba haber perdidos esos territorios por el tratado de Brest-Listovk, que supuso la salida de la URSS de la Gran Guerra. Stalin considero roto este pacto de no-agresión cuando las tropas alemanas se situaron a 40 km de la capital rusa. Al acabar la Guerra, el gobierno ruso anexiono las republicas bálticas alegando que las tres tenían una historia unida a Rusia, escusa que le sirvió para anexionarse, hace tiempo, las republicas de Ucrania y Bielorrusia."

-¡Veis, veis!-no se había atrevido a interrumpirla hasta que termino de leer-¡Nos trataron como si fuéramos simples objetos! ¡No podemos quedarnos en silencio!

-T-Tienes r-razón-No fue capaz de decir nada más ya que estaba algo conmocionada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Vilna, tranquilízate un poco-Le ofreció una silla para que se sentara mientras que dejaba el periódico encima de la mesa.-Se que debemos manifestarnos, pero debemos planearlo para que no haya ningún muerto.

-T-Tallin, n-no hace f-falta que s-siempre nos recuerdes que todavía n-no ha m-muerto n-nadie en tu p-país.

-¡RIGA~!-Vilna se levantó de la silla. No podía con la naturalidad ni con la sinceridad de la letona.-Ella sabe que nosotras lo hemos intentado, pero al parecer le ha ido mejor.

Riga bajo la mirada, algo avergonzada-N-no debí d-decir eso. L-Lo que p-pasa es que e-esta situación m-me supera.-Tallin se acerco a pequeña y la abrazó.

-Lo sé, es demasiado para todos, y conociéndote, estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo. ¿No crees lo mismo Vilna?

-Así es. Pronto conseguiremos ser independientes, te lo aseguro.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio, mirándose para intentar darse confianza mutuamente, ahora ninguna podía decaer, ni siquiera que sabían que las había vendido.

-C-Chicas, m-me gustaría que f-fuéramos h-hermanas, de v-verdad.

Aquella frase, que ya habían escuchado varias veces, ahora les pareció la solución a su problema.

-¡Riga, eres una genio!-Las dos se quedaron mirando extrañadas a Vilna.

-G-Gracias Vilna, ¿e-eso significa que s-serás mi h-hermana?

-Mucho mejor, las tres seremos hermanas. Tres hermanas unidas antes la adversidad.-Se quedo en silencio al ver que ninguna de las otras seguía sus razonamientos. Cerró los ojos y tomo aire antes de explicarles el plan-Moscú debe de haberse enterado de que se había hecho público el tratado y habrá pensando que eso nos ha dejado destrozadas, sin ganas de seguir luchando, pero debemos enseñarle que estamos unidas pese las dificultades, como buenas hermanas.

-Entonces Vilna-Tallin se separo de Riga para mirar a la ojiverde-Tu idea es la de hacer algún acto simultaneo en las tres capitales, para demostrar que estamos unidas más que nunca, ¿no?-Asintió varias veces sopesando la idea.-Es una buena idea, seriamos fuertes como una cade…-Su rostro se iluminó con la idea que le vino a la cabeza.-Riga, pásame un mapa.-Asintiendo y algo temblorosa ya que no entendía a las dos mayores, extendió el mapa sobre la mesa. Con una pluma Tallin empezó a trazar una línea que pasaba por las tres capitales, como uniéndolas.

-A-Ahora lo entiendo. ¿P-Pero como lo h-haremos?-Miro a las otras dos esperando una respuesta.

-Realizaremos una cadena humana, uniendo las capitales. Vilna, podrías llamar a Varsovia. Sé que es algo complicado y que solo las posibilidades de que consigamos pasar por nuestros tres países es de un 2,1%, debemos hablar con ella, ya que le ha pasado lo mismo que ha nosotras.-Vilna asintió y se dirigió al teléfono negro que había en la pequeño comedor. Había una silla al lado de la mesilla donde se apoyaba el teléfono. Marcó de memoria el número de Varsovia y espero que respondiera rápido. Solo tuvo que esperar tres tonos y no tuvo tiempo de hablar ya que Varsovia la avasalló con lo indignadísima que estaba.

-Escucha Varsovia…Lo sé, pero escucha, tenemos una idea para combatir eso…No, no necesitaras un disfraz…Queremos hacer una cadena humana que pase por Tallin, Riga, Vilna y Varsovia para el día…-Se quedo en silencio, ya que no sabía cuando lo harían, pero Tallin se lo dijo al oído, el 23 de agosto, dentro de dos días-¡Tallin está loca! Dice que dentro de dos días…De acuerdo, se que las elecciones son más importantes… Sé que te gustaría apoyarnos…Estoy segura de que conseguirás sacar a Polonia de aquella casa... Creo que será mejor una cena típica…Nos veremos pronto…Yo también te echo de menos…N-No pienso d-decir eso… aš tave myliu _(Te quiero)_. Adiós.- Colgó para luego mirar enojada a la estonia.-¡Dos días, no dará tiempo a organizar todo! ¡¿Por qué elegiste esa fecha?

-P-Porque ese día se celebra el c-cincuenta a-aniversario de l-la firma del t-tratado-Dijo la letona señalando una parte del artículo del periódico. La lituana, todavía algo enfadada le arranco de las manos el periódico buscando la confirmación. Lo leyó varias veces, ya que de lo nerviosa que estaba no atinaba a leerlo.

-Vilna, todo saldrá bien, solo hay que ponernos en marcha para organizar todo. Debemos hablar con nuestros superiores y estoy segura que la gente seguirá la propuesta. ¿Estamos juntas en esto?

-Cuenta conmigo, Tallin-La voz de Riga ya no era débil ni temblorosa, estaba llena de ánimo, pese que sus ojos siguieran llorando.

-Conmigo también.-Sin previo aviso las abrazó.-Somos hermanas, y las hermanas no se abandona.

La tres estuvieron varios minutos así, llorando, pero con la felicidad pintada en sus rostros.

-Liitu meie valitsused_ (Unión de nuestros gobiernos)_-Dijo Tallin mientras cogía una camiseta de un afamado grupo de rock estonio.

- Laisvė mūsų žmonėms _(Libertad para nuestras gentes)_-Dijo Vilna mientras que cogía una guitarra y sus partituras y letras.

- Neatkarība mūsu valstij! _(¡Independencia para nuestros países!)_-Grito Riga mientas se echaba su antigua bandera tricolor a los hombros.

- Независимость для Балтийского! _(¡Independencia para los bálticos!)_

_._._._._._._._._._.

23 de agosto de 1989, Moscú (Rusia)

-¿S-Seguro que e-esto está b-bien, E-Estonia?

-N-No lo c-creo, p-pero d-debemos hacerlo, ¿no, L-Lituania?

-Exacto. Aunque no podamos estar formando parte de la cadena, debemos mostrarle nuestro apoyo.

Los tres estaban en una de las callejuelas que daban a la plaza roja. Habían quedado con algunos rebeldes que vivían en la capital para secundar la propuesta que se había llevado en sus países. Al no poder estar allí, habían decidido manifestarse frente al Kremlin, aunque la policía y el ejército se lanzaran contra ellos. No sabían si en sus países habían intervenido, pero esperaban que no. Todo había sido pacifico, no querían declararle la guerra a nadie.

-C-Chicos, ¿n-no creen q-que n-nosotros d-deberíamos s-ser t-también h-hermanos?-Los dos mayores se le quedaron mirando en silencio. No es que aprobaran que sus capitales se hubieran declarado hermanas. A ellos la noticia no les había unido tanto como a ellas, al contrario, pensaban que si no hubiesen tenido nunca relación, no hubiera pasado eso

-¿Polonia no iba a venir?-Preguntó Estonia, intentando cambiar de tema, mirando interrogante a Lituania.

-Estaba demasiado nervioso con las expectativas de irse de casa del señor Rusia que se ha quedado dormido.-No quería decirles que antes de marcharse le había dado un beso como despedida ya que no tenía nada de confianza en que Rusia actuara de forma pacífica.

-M-Mirad, e-están allí.-Señalo al otro lado de la plaza donde había bastante gente llegaba al centro de la plaza con banderas tricolores de sus países. Para sorpresa de los dos mayores fue Letonia el primero en salir a la plaza para unirse con el grupo. Tras unos segundos en estado de shock decidieron salir ellos también, al grito de _¡Independencia para los bálticos!_

Rusia los observaba desde una de las ventanas del Kremlin. Cada grito le dolía en el alma. Lo que pedían significaba que lo iban a dejar solo y él no quería eso. Bastante le había costado soportar los años de entre guerras así que cuando libero a los países del Este que estaban bajo el control de Alemania, vio en ellos la oportunidad de tener a mucha gente en su casa. El rostro de Rusia era serio y su mirada, triste. Aquel Rusia que contemplaba a los manifestantes nada tenía que ver con el Rusia que veía el resto del mundo.

-No debes preocuparte mas, ¿da? Ya llame a la policía-Moscú había entrado en la habitación silenciosa, algo preocupada por el aspecto del ruso.

-Esto es el fin, Moscú.-Habló Rusia después de varios minutos callado. -El marxismo ya no funciona, la URSS está condenada a su caída.-Moscú intento replicarle algo, pero él siguió hablando-Polonia será el primero, ya que hoy son sus primeras elecciones libres, Berlin pide la retirada del muro y ahora ellos-señaló a los manifestantes-Reclaman su independencia robada. Admítelo, la URSS se colapsa, está abocada a su propia destrucción.

-Deberías relajarte, ¿da? Te traeré algo de vodka y luego intenta relajarte. Mañana veras las cosas de otra manera.

-Nyen. Hoy hay una reunión con el cerdo capitalista y no puedo perderme el meterme con él-Su sonrisa infantil había vuelto a sus rostro, aunque sus ojos seguían teniendo un toque triste. Lanzó una última mirada a la plaza y salió de la habitación. Moscú espero un poco más, hasta que se oyeron los gritos de la policía intentando disuadir la manifestación. Cerró la ventana y salió de la habitación.

Una pequeña bandera de la URSS que había en el escritorio se calló al suelo, no debido a la brisa, sino a los gritos que resonaban en medio mundo reclamando un cambio.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_-La cadena báltica reunió a 2 millones (1 millón según Moscú) de personas el 23 de Agosto de 1989. Estuvieron 15 minutos sujetos de las manos unidos durante los casi 600 km que separan las tres capitales._

_-Esta iniciativa fue secundada con manifestaciones en varios países del Este, como Polonia, Alemania, Rumania y en la mismísima Plaza Roja que Moscú_

_-Este evento fue el más importante de la conocida como "revolución cantada" donde los tres países, a base de canciones, tanto tradicionales o modernas, pedían su independencia._

_-El primer país en declarar su independencia en el parlamento fue Lituania el día 11 de Marzo de 1990, independencia que solo fue secundada por Islandia._

_-Las tres repúblicas, junto al resto que conformaban la URSS, consiguieron su independencia el 19 de Agosto de 1991._

_-Aquel mismo día, 23 de agosto, se produjeron las primeras elecciones libres en Polonia y el día 24 se declaro la democracia en el país y su desvinculación del gobierno de Rusia._

PD: Si alguien se lo pregunta, la ventana por la que los rusos observan la plaza no es la de la tira "Domingo Sangriento", ya que esa tira sucede en el Palacio de Invierno situado en San Petersburgo

_Reviews?_


End file.
